Cough, Cough, Opps!
by damn-all-potatoes
Summary: Nami starts school at ouran, and she meets the Host Club when she comes to see Kyoya. And her knack for knowing EVERYTHING makes the already crazy club a little more interesting.
1. Chapter 1

"Bye, my lady," Tamaki said to every girl as their customers left for the afternoon. "Wow, today was so busy," Haruhi said, flopping onto the couch for a moment before she had to clean up.

The door to the room opened, causing everyone to look. "Kyoya?" a girl asked, popping her head in the room. The first thing everyone noticed was her hair. As in, it was white. The second was her size. She was about the same size as Haruhi, which made her small.

"What is it?" Kyoya asked, getting up from his seat so fast it tipped over backwards.

"I…don't really feel good." She said, sounding embarrassed. "Dammit, Nami, I told you you weren't ready for this." He said going over to her. "But when do I ever listen to you?" she said, laughing. Suddenly, her face twisted into a look of pain, and she leaned into Kyoya.

"See, I told you." He said, leading her to his seat. "I'll be okay." She said, then looked over his shoulder. "Your friends are staring at me she said, amused instead of offended.

Kyoya glared at the rest of the host club, who took their chances and got closer instead.

"It's nice to see you again, fair lady," Tamaki said dramatically, kneeling in front of her. "Stand back, Tamaki, or she might cough blood all over you," Kyoya said darkly, causeing Tamaki to stare at him, horrified. The girl, Nami, swatted his arm. "Kyoya! That's a gruesome thing to say! Besides, that only happened once."

Now the host club was getting even more curious. "Kyoya-sempi, how do you know her?" Haruhi asked, after being elbowed harshly by the twins.

_FLASHBACK –_

_"Kyoya, do you have plans tomorrow?" asked a voice from behind the 3rd Ootari son. He turned around to see his oldest brother coming out of their father's study. "No," he said, looking at his brother curiously. _

_"I'd like you to accompany me at the hospital then. I have a patient who I think would be good for you to meet. In a learning and social way," Kyoya nodded at his brother. "I'd be happy to." Kyoya went back to his room, wondering why his brother would suddenly be generous enough to let Kyoya help with a case._

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

_Kyoya had gone around with his brother throughout his rounds, meeting with a couple of his patients. "The next room is that of the person I wanted you to meet." His brother told him. But when they entered the room, it was empty. _

_"Dammit, not again," The oldest Ootari boy cursed. He turned on his heels and walked back out. "Come one Kyoya, lets hunt down our patient._

_About half an hour later, they found their target on a bench in the hospital's garden. "Dammit, Nami, didn't I tell you to wait until AFTER my visit to play escapee." Kyoya's brother said. The girl on the bench, who looked up in response, startled Kyoya._

_She had long, flowing WHITE hair, eyes that were different colors – the right being blue, the left being green – her stature was extremely petite, and she was in a tutu._

_The girl was about 16, and besides her white tutu, she had on black leggings with a white shirt. _

_"But I was so bored," she giggle, standing up. The oldest Ootari waved a hand at her. "Yeah, yeah, you're always bored." Nami looked at Kyoya curiously. "Who are you?" she asked. "This is my younger brother, Kyoya. Kyoya, this is my patient Nami."_

_Kyoya took on the case egerly, thankful to get experience. He started out going once or twice a week, but as they became friends, his visits became more frequent until he was almost there every day. _

_Once, after she'd started a experimental medicine, she'd coughed up blood all over the nurse. He'd freaked out at first, but she just started laughing. Her giggles continued until they were both near hysterias. They stopped long enough for her to get cleaned up, before starting again._

_Tamaki had complained about not seeing Kyoya lately, so the Shadow King brought along the Idiot King to the hospital with him. Kyoya got a kick out of how Nami thought Tamaki was a perverted idiot, just like Haruhi._

_The day after the ouran fair, Kyoya was telling Nami all about it. She suddenly got serious after he'd finished the story. "Kyoya, do me a favor." She said, grabbing his arm and looking straight into his eyes. He was startled, and could only stare for a minute. But he finally nodded._

_"I want you to have a fun Summer Break with the Host Club. Don't waste your time coming to visit me." Kyoya opened is mouth to reject her idea, but Nami shook her head. "No, I won't let you visit me. I'll be okay, it's only a month after all."_

_No matter how much he argued, Nami stayed firm in her position until he agreed. _

"yeah, I know her." Kyoya said, glaring at Nami. He pulled on her sleeve before sighing. "Of course you don't feel good. This thing is cutting off your already horrible circulation. I'm going to have to tell the Chairman you need a different uniform."

Suddenly, Nami's eyes got sparkly. "OH! Make it purple, and with pants!" she said excitedly. Kyoya chuckled. "I already knew that."

The twins walked over to inspect her. "You're the girl that joined our class today." One of them said. "2A" the other said.

Everyone had moved up a year now, but Mori and Honey were still there for a project were they helped out 1st year students get along in high school.

"Yep," she said smiling at them. "You're Hikaru, you're Kaoru, and she's Haruhi." Nami said, pointing at each person. "Don't you mean HE'S Haruhi?" Tamaki said, jumping in suddenly. Nami laughed. "Are you pretending to be a boy? It's really convensing! Can I do that too?" she asked, turning to Kyoya.

He looked up from his book brifly. "Everyone already knows who you are, what gooid would that do?" he asked her. Nami sighed. "Fine," she drew out. "Do you have something sweet?" she asked.

"I do!" Honey yelled and she ran over to him to see what he had.

Kyoya looked up at Haruhi who was watching him. "I have a feeling that my life just got harder." He said.


	2. Character Introduction

Character Introduction: Nami

search?safe=active&q=anime+girl+white+hair+two+colored+eyes&bav=on.2,or.r_qf.&bvm=bv.49147516, &biw=1366&bih=622&um=1&ie=UTF-8&hl=en&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=U0rfUcf5AqeCiwK6q4CgCg#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=sES1WYLxhL0CUM%3A%3B8YFxW1HVZ0y3QM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252Falbums%252Fab330%252FMiss-Loligkeit% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fforum%252Fcat%252Fgames%252Frp%252Fthe-ap ocalypse-isn-039-t-what-scientists-thought-it-woul d-be%252F~page%252F2%252F%3B405%3B430

This is Nami. The eye you can't see is green.

Name: Nami Blackthorn

Age: 16

Status: High school student

Class: 2A

Family:

Mother – travels a lot

Notes:

She's lived in a hospital her entire life

She has heart problems

She has a knack for knowing things she shouldn't

Fearless, for better or for worse

Kyoya Remark: "Don't let her cuteness full you. She could out do me when it comes to blackmail"


	3. Ch 2 - Honorary Host!

"Kyoya, do you think it would be okay for me to hang out at the Host club?" Nami asked him, dangling over the back of the couch he was sitting on. Kyoya looked up to see two things.

1) Her face was extremely close. (she has no since of personal space)

2) She was only in a slip (a thin white dress that goes under fancy dresses)

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Ask Tamaki," he said turning back to his book. Nami gave him a look that obviously meant "I do not appreciate being ignored."

She stood up and, in a loud voice, began to resight a poem.

"Up, down, all around, life and love are spun . through…" Kyoya suddenly slapped a hand over her mouth. "Okay, i get it." He said, glaring at her. "You can hang out here." Haruhi glanced over from setting up a table. "What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing," Kyoya said angrily, slamming his book closed. "Stop reading my notebook!" he hissed at Nami before walking away. "Bye bye!" She called after him, waving.

As soon as Kyoya was safely on the other side of the room talking to Tamaki, the twins dived in. "So, what was that poem?" One of them asked. "Hehe, wouldn't you like to know, Hikaru," Nami said, giggling. "Hey, I'm not Hikaru, he is," Hikaru said, trying to throw her off.

Nami gave him an amused look. "Oh, my apologies _Hikaru._" She told him. The twins stared at her. Now there was two of them. Two people who knew.

The twins shook off the shock. They'd talk about it later, when they were alone. "So, what was the poem?" Asked Kaoru this time. Nami winked at them. "Lets just say that I've memerised every page of Kyoya's little black book.

They stared at her, completely shocked, at the things she so clearly knew.

She knew about Haruhi at first glance.

She knew them apart just through introductions.

She knew personal stuff about Kyoya by being sneaky and reading his stuff.

She looked cute and innocent when she was about as sneaky as them, if not more.

She was the perfect person to help them with pranks.

Both twins through an arm around her shoulders. "So, how do you feel about pranks?" they asked in unison. Nami's eyes lit up. "I LOVE them!" she said excitedly. They beamed at her, and were about to say something, until they saw a shadow.

They looked up to see Kyoya standing unaproving in front of them. "Release her," he companded. The twins, unusual as it was, did as they were told. "She's bad enough without your guys' help."

Nami seemed to take this as a complement, and jumped on the couch happily.

"Tamaki said you could hang around here, but you have to help out," Kyoya said, sounding disapproving as usual. "Yay!" the twins said, hugging her at the same time. "Eek! Squeezing!" she said, though she was laughing all the while.

"Everybody! I have an anouncment!" Tamaki yelled in his same-old overly dramatic voice. "In celebration for Nami becoming an honorary member," seeing as she couldn't be a host, he thought this would be a good way to get her into their "family". "We are going _back_ to the Ootari Water Park that we went to last year!"

Every one cheered except Haruhi, who groaned very loudly. "Don't you want to go, Haru-chan?" Nami asked the cross-dresser, looking ready to cry. "I didn't mean to up set you. Tamaki came up with it on his own!" Haruhi looked startled at the teary-eyed girl.

"No! You didn't upset me! I just don't really like fake water parks, that's all. But I'll still go," Haruhi said reassuringly. _Not that I have a choice,_ she thought to herself.

Nami nodded, happier now, and went over to talk with Honey_. She is a strange girl, with all of the personalities wrapped up into one person,_ Haruhi thought. _She has Tamaki's emotions, Kyoya's manipulation and information tendencies, the twins' mechiviousness, Honey's cuteness, Mori's way of knowing stuff without asking, and my focus in class._

"I guess I'll just have to brave the Water Park again," she huffed to herself.


	4. Ch 3 - Water Park

3 Water Park

Honey is very observant, despite his childish nature. So, when Nami's kidnapping ended with her falling on Kaoru's lap, he didn't miss the two's blushes OR Kyoya's angry face.

Haruhi and Nami were kidnapped right after school just as the former had last year. The only difference was Haruhi was mad, and Nami quiet happy to be there. Haruhi also saw the twins coming to hand them over to the maids (another repeated act) and tried to run.

"Don't be such a party popper, Haruhi," the twins said as they threw both girls into the changing rooms with their creepy-looking maids.

Haruhi, as before, fought against the swim suit idea all together, before one was handed to her that she didn't mind. It was a one piece that ended in a skirt and made her chest look slightly larger than last year.

Once done, the boyish girl turned to look at Nami…and gasped.

Standing in front of a full-length mirror, Nami was happily jumping up and down, looking at her swimsuit. Though she acted far younger than Haruhi, her chest was far bigger. And her white bikini didn't exacley help.

Once Nami had stopped playing with her image in the mirror, they decided to go out one at a time. Haruhi insisted Nami go first, but the white-haired girl pushed the brunette out the door when she wasn't expecting it.

"Haruhi, you look adorable!" Nami could hear the twins say. She snickered, imagining the blush that was most deffenetly on the other girl's face.

"Tamaki-senpi, you wouldn't happen to have that cover-up again, would you?" the flat chested girl asked, pleadingly. "Here you go," the host club king said, sounding very flustered. "I have one for Nami too…er, where is she?"

"Nami! Come out, come out, where ever you are!" the twins called, jokingly. Nami stepped out, giggling and the awful yellow cover-up Haruhi was putting over her head.

Nami's swimsuit was the same color as her hair, and her two different colored eyes shined with happiness. The smile turned into a smirk win she saw the entire host club gawking at her. "Problem?" she asked, teasingly.

Suddenly, Tamaki jumped in front of her to hide her from view. "Quick, my darling, cover yourself!" he exclaimed, shoving a cover-up in her face. Nami hissed in disgust and threw it behind her. "If I put that on, I won't be able to swim!" she said, whining.

Tamaki pouted, Honey laughed, and the twins grabbed on and pulled her towards one of the water slides.

The water park was fully open for business, but Kyoya had taken measures for that the host club reserved the entire waterpark to themselves.

Kyoya looked up from his reading to look towards the sudden noise. Tamaki was fighting a 2-on-1 battle against the twins with water guns, Haruhi looking slightly amused at the déjà vu. Suddenly, something blocked his light.

Looking up he saw Nami's face incredibly close to his – as usual, seeing as the girl didn't even know the _meaning_ of personal space – with a slightly shy look on her face.

"Kyo, would you do me a favor?" she asked him. He sighed and sat up before asking what it was. "You…you see," Nami started, stuttering and playing with her hands nervously. "I…I really wanted to go on the big water slide, but…"

She trailed off, closely resembling a deer in headlights. "You're scared," Kyoya said, his surprise evedent in his voice. Nami nodded weakly. "Hikaru and Kaoru are playing with Tamaki, and Haruhi doesn't want to get wet, and Honey and Mori are swimming, so…"

She looked away from him, embarrassed, and was startled when he suddenly began to laugh. "You want me to go with you," it wasn't a question, but the white-haired girl nodded.

Kyoya laughed again, but got up off his seat, grabbed her wrist and started pulling her towards the biggest water slide in the whole park. Suddenly, the two-colored-eyed girl became exstremly happy and hugged his arm tightly. "Geesh, it's only a waterslide," Kyoya said, not understanding the real reason for the sudden happiness.

The two road every waterslide in the park multiple times before they returned back to the chairs to sit down. The twins ran over to see if she wanted to swim, but stopped about a foot away. "Aww, she's so cute!" they cooed together.

Kyoya looked over and saw, for the first time, that Nami was asleep in a ball on the chair next to him. He smiled slightly, telling Hikaru and Kaoru to leave her alone, and went back to reading.

The childish girl stayed asleep until the end of their trip at the water park.

"Hey, Kyoya," Haruhi said, causing everyone to look at her. "Since we did this again, do you think we could go back to the ocean again too?" the entire club froze. Haruhi was asking to go somewhere with the club?! That was a shocker!

A sleepy voice from behind the group said, "Can we?!" they turned to see a very bright-eyed Nami. She bolted out of her seat – whincing slightly, which the others noticed – and, surprising everyone, jumped on Kyoya.

She jumped up, wrapping her arms around his neck, and smiled. "Can we, Kyo?!" she begged. "You know I've never been!"

Before Kyoya could respond, Tamaki butted in. "Of course we can, my darling!" Nami let go of Kyoya – to the _almost_ disappointment of the Shadow Lord – and tackled Tamaki to the ground in a hug.

Everyone went off for their final swims, Nami going with Hikaru and Kaoru. While they were swimming, Nami coughed. First just once, then another, and before they knew it, she was coughing uncontrollably.

Hikaru ran off and got Kyoya, while Kaoru patted Nami's back, unsure of what to do.

Kyoya gave her a glass of juice, and everyone packed up to leave. On the limo ride back, everyone talked regularly, as Nami's coughing had stopped. The limo dropped everyone else off first, leaving only Kyoya and Nami in the car.

She laid with her head in his lap until he had to get out at his house. She waved cheerfully as he walked into his house, but once he was gone she leaned her against the window sadly.

Nami asked the limo driver, nicely, if he could take her back to her hospital home.


	5. Ch 4 - Home

4 Home

It was only a few days later that the twins pounced on Nami.

Haruhi groaned from her couch as she knew what was coming. She'd over heard them whispering about it all day in their classes.

"We're bored! Let us come to your house!" they exclaimed together. Tamaki walked over, looking a little sad. "If I'm correct, Nami lives in a hospital." The twins paused at looked first at Nami and then at Kyoya. "Yes, she does." The Shadow Lord said, looking up from his book.

"No, she doesn't," Nami said, smiling as she talked about herself in third person. All heads – even Kyoya's – snapped towards her.

"I moved back into my house," she said smiling at Kyoya. "So…your mother has moved back into town?" he asked, surprised. Nami tilted her head and gave him a laugh. "Don't be silly; of _course_ not." She said as if that were the stupidest question in the world.

"Who do you live with?" the twins chorused, leaning in close for this new bit of information. Nami giggled, "No one, of course." Everyone froze. "I thought only My Lord lived by himself," Kaoru said, glancing at Tamaki.

"No, I do too," Nami said, unfazed. "So, when do you want to come over?"

The twins' faces broke into two identical grins. "You're letting us?!" they asked, surprised. "OF course," Nami said in a 'duh' sort of voice.

As soon as the last customer left the room, the twins pounced on Nami. "Lets go now!" they shouted. Nami grinned, "Okay!" She turned to the rest of the hosts. "Is everyone coming?" she asked. "Yep!" everyone else chorused, and she jumped up and down in excitement.

They all road in the same limo, and the host club talked about what they thought the house would be like. "I bet its going to be made out of candy!" Honey yelled. "No! It's going to be a castle, fit for a princess. That's thte only type of house Nami could have!" Tamaki jumped in.

They continued on like that until the car stopped. "Welcome to my house," Nami said as the hosts got out of the car. They all froze.

The house was red and white with a porch on each of the three levels. It was probably the same size as Tamaki's place, but that wasn't what made the hosts pause. They were used to mansions and extravagant things.

But they weren't use to the feeling the house gave out. It was like they were staring at an abandoned building, or a graveyard. It didn't seem to have any life to it.

"Come on!" Nami yelled, hurrying to the door. "Lets go!" she looked so happy, smiling and waving to them. Her happiness was infectious, and soon the hosts were over the odd feeling of the house and were running after her.

"Wow," Haruhi said as she stepped inside. "I know what your thinking," Nami said, giggling. Haruhi looked at her, confused. "Damn rich people," Nami said, imitating Haruhi's voice. Haruhi suddenly burst out laughing, causing the hosts to stare.

They had only ever heard her laugh like that once; when they had dressed up as girls to stop her from going to Lobelia.

Nami smiled, looking veery proud of herself. "This is my mother's house, and she is the perfect diffenetion of a Damn Rich person." The two-colored-eyes girl said. "But, she said I could live here because going to Ouran is, I quote, 'the first thing you have ever done right.'"

Honey looked at her, hugging Usa-chan, sadly. "Your mommy isn't very nice, is she?" he asked. Nami knelt down in front of him, brushing her white hair out of the way. "The last time is saw my mom, was when I was 7. She didn't want a sick daughter. And she left. So, no. My mommy isn't a very nice person," Nami said softly.

Honey began to cry. "I'm sorry, Na-chan!" he yelled, hugging her. She hugged him back, smiling. While nothing about Honey's personality had changed, he was now the same hight as Haruhi, making him slightly taller than Nami.

The twins pounced on them, making it a group hug, making Nami laugh. "I have cookies!" she said excitedly. Honey, Tamaki, and the twins cheered while the two dark-haired boys followed silently and Haruhi just smiled.

"Wow, Na-chan, these are really good! Did you make them yourself?" Honey asked, chowing down on a large stack of them. Nami grinned. "Ya, I did! Mia is always going off on me about it, but I love to bake."

"Who's Mia?" the twins chorused, each with a cookie in their mouth. Nami looked out the door and down the hall. "Hmm, I thought she'd be here," she said thoughtfully. "Mia is my nurse. And the condition Ootari-san gave me for living at home alone."

Kyoya walked over, with a cookie in his mouth. "What?!" the twins yelled, nearly falling over. "The Shadow King is eating something sweet?!" Nami laughed. "Even Kyoya will eat these cookies. I think he's afraid I'll get mad at him if he doesn't."

The boy with glasses muttered something that sounded like "Not true," and grabbed another cookie. "So, princess, what else do you have in your house?" Tamaki asked, getting extremely close to Nami's face, like he did with his customers.

Nami didn't even blink.

"A pool, a hot tub, a theater, a game room…oh! We have a ranch on the other side of the city! With horses! Can we go there sometime?!" she started ticking things off on her fingers, but quickly got distracted.

"I've never road a horse before!" Honey chimed in, even know it wasn't really helping the situation.

The twins looked at each other with mechivious smiles. "Hey, Na-chan," they said, sliding up to each side of her. "Why don't the three of us," "Go hang out in the hot tub together?" they said. Nami smiled, "Okay!"

Tamaki completely freaked. "No! How dare you devil twins try to curropt her!" he yelled. Nami suddenly started laughing, along with the twins. "Tamaki-kun, I'm not an idiot," she said, giggling. She grinned as Tamaki hid in his dark little emo corner.

"But I think going to the hot tub is an excellent idea," she continued. "I have swim trunks in the house that you guys can use. Some are my dad's and some are still here from various butlers and security dudes and stuff."

The twins and Honey squeled in excitement. Nami told them were the guys clothes were kept, before tugging on Haruhi's arm. "You get to wear one of my swim suits!" she exclaimed.

Haruhi tried to protest, but Nami ignored her.

"See you guys in a bit!" she yelled after the Hosts.


	6. Ch 5 - time together

5 Time Together

"Nami," Haruhi's voice echoed through the hall, making the girl stop. "Yes?" the white haired girl asked, turning to look at the brunette with a smile.

"Do I really _have_ to wear a swimsuit? I don't even want to get in the water." Haruhi asked, wondering what the big deal was. Two different color eyes stared back at her with a certain hidden seriousness that made her body freeze.

She couldn't move.

"To you, getting in a hot tub with them is trivial. Stupid." Nami said. "But to them, it's a treat. They want to be able to sit and talk and be one the same level as you. That is why you _have_ to, Haruhi." The younger girl smiled.

Haruhi's body seemed to un-freeze as Nami continued to walk. "So hurry up, before they beat us there!" She had changed back into normal.

Ten minutes later, the two girls appeared on the deck that held the hot tub. Dispight Nami's hurrying, all the boys had beaten them to the tub. "How does she look?" Nami asked, pulling the brunette girl into view.

All the hosts drew in a breath.

Haruhi was in a one piece that was black with white flowers on it and ended in a skirt. She looked beautiful in it, and they took no time at all telling her so.

Nami winked at Haruhi, and the taller girl smiled back.

"Who wants to play," "Truth or Dare?!" The twins asked, cannon balling into the abnormally large hot tub. Everyone – minus Haruhi – raised their hands.

"Haruhi," asked Hikaru. "Truth or Dare?" Haruhi thought for a second. "Truth," she said, sounding uncertain. "Do you, or have you, had a crush on someone at Ouran?" the devilish red head asked. "HEY!" yelled Tamaki. "My precious daughter is too young for things like boys!"

"Yes," Haruhi said simply, and Tamaki did a face-plant straight into the water. "But…but…but…" he stuttered, Honey patting his head in mock comfort.

"Honey, truth or dare?" the blonde boy smiled. "Truth!" he yelled. Haruhi starred off into space, clearly at a loss for a question. Kaoru whispered something into her ear, smiling like a demon. "Are you gay?" Haruhi asked, with her usual blank expression.

The twins burst out in laughter, Tamaki started yelling at them for being "soulless ginger demons," Mori and Kyoya each rose an eyebrow, and Nami was whispering to Hikaru.

"Yes," Honey said, with the same sweet smile as always.

This time, Mori joined Tamaki in face-planting into the water. Kyoya scribbled in his notebook, Kaoru laughed, and Hikaru handed over some money to Nami.

"Kyoya, truth or dare?" Honey asked, before everyone was fully calmed down. "Dare," he said, putting his notebook away. "I dare you…to kiss Haru-chan!" the childish college student exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Nami put a hand on Tamaki's chest so that he was too busy blushing at the close proxsimety of the white-haired girl to notice Kyoya making his way over to Haruhi. Slowly, the Shadow King leaned down so that his face was _very_ close. At the last second, he turned his face to give her a peck on the cheek rather than a kiss on the lips.

"Cheater!" The twins yelled, jumping away from each other to avoid Tamaki, who tried to tackle them. "Tamaki," Kyoya said, pushing his glasses up. Tamaki gulped and turned toward his best friend. "y…yes?" he asked nervously.

"Truth or dare?"

Tamaki sighed, grateful it wasn't anything bad. "Dare," he said. Kyoya smiled wickedly. "I dare you to insult one of your customers tomiorrow.

The idiot king gasped. "How cruel!" he yelled. He also went into another extremely long rant about how fragil girls' hearts were, but the others just tuned him out. Finally, he snapped out of it. "Nami," he said dramatically, pointing at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Truth," she said, not even waiting for him to ask.

"Which of the hosts do you think is more handsome?" Tamaki asked, running a hand through his hair. He obviously though she was going to say him, but the others figured she thought he was too annoying for her to pick him.

"hmm," she said, stroking her chin like she had a beard. "Them!" she yelled, jumping on the twins. There was a huge splash and the three of them went under water.

They came back up, laughing their heads off, to find Tamaki wailing again.

"I think we should stop before we give the boss a heart attack," Nami said, giggling. Tamaki gasped dramatically. "Mommy!" he screeched. "She's even _talking_ like them!" The hosts brainstormed for another idea as their king cried into the shoulder of "Mommy."

"How about we say who we hate?" Haruhi said, saying the first thing that popped into her head. '_I hate when Tamaki acts like this,' _was what she thought, so she figured people they hated was a good topic.

"The girls from Lobelia," the twins said, nodding all matter-of-fact-like. "Éclair," Haruhi said, floating on her back in the water. "Monsters," Honey said, making everyone question if he was serious or not. Mori just shrugged for his answer

"Anne," Nami, Kyoya, and Tamaki said all at once. "Whos Anne?" the twins asked, swimming over.

"She's this total nut job in 3A. She's a b****. All the guys love her and all the girls are too scared of her to say anything." Nami said, dunking Kaoru. "She cheats on all her tests," Kyoya said, back to writing in his book. "She's really mean," Tamaki pouted, sinking down and bubbling in the water.

"She pushed me down the stairs," Nami said. "Why'd she do that?" Haruhi asked, pulling a half-drowned Tamaki out of the water. "I may have snuck into her class and switched her history test with one where all the answers are those of kittens."

"Nice one!" the twins yelled. Even Kyoya gave a quick, barely audible snort of laughter.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other, and then smile evilly. "Hey, Na-chan," they said cutely, sliding up to either side of her. "What do you want," she asked back in the same cutesy, sing-song voice they used.

"Can we spend to night?" they blurted out.

The hot tub was suddenly silent. Then it exploded! "Yay, sleepover!" Honey yelled, jumping up and down. "Hmm," Mori nodded. "NO WAY IN HELL ARE THOSE TWO DEMONS SNEAKING INTO THE PRINCESSES CASTLE AND CORUPTING HER ANY FARTHER THAN THEY ALREADY HAVE." Tamaki started screaming. "I disapprove," Kyoya stated, only half paying attention.

"Okay," Nami said cheerfully.


	7. Ch 6 - Hidden

**It's short, so deal with it! And review! Or i'll eat you!**

Chapter 6 – Hidden

The night air was nice. It blew through Nami's hair as she stood on the balcony, staring at the moon.

"What's up, Na-chan?" Hikaru asked as he and Kaoru came out onto the balcony. "Nothing much," she said, not turning around.

"Na-chan, did you know that we use to hate everyone?" Kaoru asked, leaning on the railing to her right. "We use to never talk to anyone. We thought everyone else was stupid," Hikaru said, copying his brother on Nami's left.

"No one could ever tell us apart," "They thought we didn't care." The twins continued. "So, we just stayed away from them." "And we played mean tricks on girls who had crush's on either one of us." "Until we met Tamaki," The twins talked, alternating every once in a while. Nami was amazed that she could keep with who said what.

"Now, we don't really mind other people," Hikaru said, shrugging. "But they're still idiots. I mean, it can't be that hard to tell us apart."

Nami chuckled. "Actually, I'm sure it would be quite a challenge for thoughs half-wit girls at Ouran." All three of the friends laughed quietly. "Even with that, we love the life we leave. Being hosts, and having our family own a fashion company." Kaoru said, looking at the girl.

"So why are you so sad, Na-chan?" the younger, more gentle of the twins asked.

Hikaru looked almost as surprised as Nami. He wasn't one for reading people's emotions unless they were totally obvious. And Nami was very good at disguising hers.

Nami sighed. "You know, when you live in a hospital, you never get to know people well. People in hospitals leave, move, or die. That's it. Those are your only choices. But I was the exception. I was always there, in the same spot, watching everyone else go by. I watched kids younger than me die, friends of mine leave the hospital and forget all about me. Its like I was in a bubble, cut off from the flow of time.

"But to see everyone happy is like a cure. Even if its temporary. Making people smile and laugh is what I can do. I can't do anything else, but I can do that. I could do it from a hospital bed, I can do it 10 times better out here." She smiled at them, her two different eyes shining.

"Outside of the hospital is different. People aren't so far away, but they're much harder to get close to. White hair and two-toned eyes aren't exactly normal, you know. People don't always like it."

Hikaru and Kaoru comforted her. They told her jokes, and said they'd help her pull pranks on the girl Anne next time. Then they put in some sappy chick-flick and the three of them spent all night laughing their heads of at it.

Before the end of the show, they had all fallen asleep in the middle of the living room.


	8. Ch 7 - Dreams

Chapter 7 – Dreams

At first, Nami was confused.

She didn't know where she was, or how she got there. Where was Hikaur and Kaoru? Where'd her living room go?

Then she realized she was dreaming.

Nami sat on a stone bench. The sky was bright blue, her favorite, and a large tree was shading her. She knew that spot well.

"Dammit, Nami, didn't I tell you to wait until AFTER my visit to play escapee." A voice said. She looked up to see Kyoya standing next to his brother, who had been the one to talk. She remembered this, now. It was the day she'd met Kyoya.

"But I was so bored," she smiled back. Her scenery went up in a puff of sudden grey clouds; like smoke.

She re-opened her eyes to see sickening white walls. A hospital room; _her_ hospital room. "Nami, I want you to meet my friend, Tamaki Suoh." Kyoya said from next to her bed.

She turned towards him. Next to him was a boy with a head of shockingly bright blonde hair. He looked French, and probably was.

"Hello," she said, her voice sounding much stronger than how she felt. She had been so tired the day she'd met Tamaki. But she had pushed it down and acted almost healthy. "Hello, my princess." The Frenchman said, kissing her hand.

She thought her was a blooming idiot, and told him so, but she also found his antics very funny. They'd walked through the garden and she'd heard him play piano in the hospitals music room.

She'd been so excited, she'd forgotten all about her sickness. She'd only felt like that once before. When she'd met two very special people.

Just as she thought it, Tamaki and Kyoya went up in the dream-smoke.

Her hospital room re-formed, but it seemed much bigger. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she saw _she_ was much _smaller_.

She smiled.

She knew this day.

"Why would you do something so _stupid_?!" a small boys voice said from her right, and she turned to look. She smiled at the memory. Two identical boys sat near her; one in a hospital bed, the other sitting on the side of the bed.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru," the one in the bed said to his twin. "I didn't think. I just acted."

Nami learned that Kaoru had pushed the kid they had been laying with out of the way of a speeding car. He'd broken his arm in two places for his troubles.

"Good job," Nami said. The twins froze and looked over at her.

"What do you mean?" they asked her together. "I mean, I would love to have the chance to save someone. To be able to do something for someone else like that." The younger Nami, of 6, said back.

"Why?" Hikaru asked. "No one ever does anything for those who help them. Unless it means they get something they want. Nami shrugged, and struggled out of her bed. She tipped and swayed but made it over to the other bed.

"No, they don't. But I can't do anything for anyone. And the nurses and doctors only help me for the money they get." She said, sitting on the bed next to them. "So I want to do something for someone, someday."

The twins shared a look. "We're the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru." Hikaru said, shaking her hand. "Zero-two-two," she said back. "Ha?" they asked together.

"My patient number is 022; that's what I go by." She told them, as they went up in smoke.

"Bye, 022." The twins said, three days later. She waved after them. _We promise to write. Maybe we can even come visit next week! We won't forget. Promise._

That's what they had said, but Nami hadn't even waited for that letter, or call, or visit. None of them came anyways, just as she knew they wouldn't.

No one ever remembered.

"Mitskuni, you should have been more careful." A ruff voice said. For a first year middle schooler, Mori had a deep voice. He stood, shaking his head at Honey. The small blonde boy had a bandage wrapped around his head from falling off his roof trying to retrieve a ball.

"Your one to talk, Takashi," he said back teasingly. The dark-haired boy was currently sporting a temporary eyepatch over his left eye from a kindo accident.

Nami had watched the two cousins come in, get fixed up, and leave. She hadn't said a word to them the whole time. She had been sitting at the window, starring out and watching them from the corner of her eye.

Her favorite nurse (at the time) chided her later at not talking to them.

"But, why would I talk to them if they were leaving five minutes later?" she asked, confused. The nurse had just shaken her head at Nami's simple child's reasoning.

Nami woke up silently.

"Sleeping beauty!" two voices chorused as she sat up. Two red-heads pounced on her immediately.

"How'd ya sleep?" they asked her excitedly. Nami smiled at the twins. "I had a dream," she said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Hikaru and Kaoru tilted their heads to one side, like puppies.

"What kind of dream?" they asked simutaniously.

Nami smiled. "A dream about some people I met once upon a time."

* * *

**Remember 022, the younger less-happy Nami, cause she's going to be talked about a more in the future! **


	9. Ch 8 - Invite

Chapter 8 – Invite

The second that Nami stepped into the Third Music Room, she was knocked to the floor.

"My princess! How did it go? Are you alright? Those devil twins didn't hurt you, did they?!" Tamaki yelled, not realizing that he was on top of her.

"Hey boss," "Stop being a pervert." The twins said, walking through the door. Tamaki looked shocked and rambled to "Mommy" about their "sons" being disrespectful.

"Well, he wasn't _as_ annoying as I thought he'd be." Nami said, skipping over to Haruhi. She ignored Tamaki's weeping protests that he wasn't annoying.

"So how'd your sleep over go?" Haruhi asked, not looking up from the table she was cleaning in preparation for the club. "It was fun. We watched a movie, and they tried to make pancakes this morning. Nearly caught my stove on fire," Nami said, laughing a cute, bell-like giggle.

"Hey, Haruhi?" Nami asked, helping the other girl clean the table. "Would you mind if I asked for a favor? You get something in return from it too." Haruhi looked up. "Sure, I guess. I mean, we are friends after all." Nami grinned.

"Well, then all I need you to do is agree to go to the festival with me," Nami said. Haruhi blinked. "Really? That's it?" she asked. "Well, there is another part…" The white-haired girl sweat-dropped.

* * (During club) * *

"Hey Haruhi," Nami said in a sing-song voice, bringing her face close to the host. Tamaki dropped a tea pot over where he sat, put nobody noticed. All eyes were on the pretty girl and the handsome host.

"Yes, Na-chan?" Haruhi asked sweetly, using a host smile. _I'll get you back for this, Nami_ Haruhi thought in her head.

"Would…would you go to the festival with me this weekend?" Nami asked, blushing and pretending to be shy. "On…on a date?" Haruhi brought a hand up to Nami's cheek – resisting the urge to roll her eyes – and smiled her best "Natural" smile yet.

"But of course, Na-chan," Haruhi said.

Every girl in the room went nuts, Tamaki fainted, the twins stared unbelieving, while Honey and Mori continued on as normal.

After that, Kyoya called out that the club was over. As soon as the last girl left, and the doors were closed, Nami burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, you should have seen your guys faces!" she cried, giggling. "It was," "A prank?" the twins asked, stunned. "Yep," Haruhi said, starting to clean off tables. The twins started laughing like hyena's, which woke Tamaki up, who went into an over-the-top rampage.

"Actually, I wanted to invite all of you to the festival this weekend." Nami said, smiling at the hosts. "It'll be really fun!"

Tamaki slide into prince mode immediately. "Let me accept this invitation properly," he said gallantly, reaching out to take her face in his hands. In a flash the twins swatted his hands away. "Don't touch," they said together.

"We'd love to go, Na-chan," they said, each giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"But…but…" Tamaki stuttered from his Emo Corner. "Same," Honey said happily, _still_ eating cake. "Same," Mori said, standing against the wall. "Same," Haruhi and Kyoya said at the same time, each from their own work.

Nami sighed as if someone had just given the chore to her. She walked over and kneeled down by Tamaki. "My lord, don't you want to come with me?" she asked, holding her hands near her face and looking away as if she were going to cry.

And Tamaki fell for it.

"But of course, my princess. What kind of knight would I be if I left a princess all by herself." He said, taking and kissing her hand.

"It's tonight, starting at eight. Why don't we all explore on our own, and meet up at the stairs to the shrine at nine. That way, we're all together for the fireworks at 9:30." Kyoya said.

Everyone agreed.

"Your kimono looks beautiful, 022." Mia said as she stepped back from doing her charge's hair. The white-haired girl smiled. "Call me Nami, Mia." She said happily.

Mia's eye widened. "It's been a very long time since I've had the plessure of doing that, Nami." The nurse smiled back. "Now, put your lipstick on, while I run and get your shoes from downstairs.

Nami looked at herself in the mirror. She'd never actually gone to a festival, but she'd worn a kimono once, for her birthday. She leaned forward to see her face better in the mirror, and froze.

She couldn't move.

Everything hurt.

She couldn't breath.

Nami was unconscious before she even hit the ground.

"Nami! Nami!" Mia yelled as she ran into the room.


	10. Ch 9 - Festival of one

Chapter 9 – Festival of one

It was slightly past eight o'clock, when the hosts arrived at the festival. "Hey, lets have a race to see who can find Nami first!" Hikaru declared. Everyone was in, and Kyoya decided to play the "I got cute pictures card" like he had on Haruhi a year ago at the beach.

At the same time, Nami was waking up in a room of white. White bed sheets, white pillows, white walls, and white curtains.

"Nami, your awake." Mia said, relieved, as she came in the hospital bed. The girl sat up, but she wasn't smiling. "Nami…022," Mia said, sounding uncertain. Was this the Nami who had fun and was a host, or was this 022, the girl who was happy but had given up?

"I'm not sure," Nami said. Mia gasped, realizing she'd said the thought out loud. "It's okay, I was thinking the same thing. But I really don't have an answer." The girl put a hand to her head. "Remind me to fall on a rug next time," she said.

Mia laughed. Wither she was 022 of Nami, she'd always had the same since of humor.

"And Mia?" Nami asked, as the nurse was leaving. "Yes?" "Don't tell them, okay? Their at the festival, having fun. I don't want to ruin it for them." Mia nodded. "Of course.

"it's nine o'clock, and we still havn't found her." The twins collapsed, having run around for the last hour or so.

"She's probably having fun and lost track of time. Let's keep looking for her," Tamaki said happily. "Good idea, Tama-chan! Lets split up. Tama-chan and Kyo-chan; Hika-chan and Kao-chan; Haru-chan and Takashi; and me and Usa-chan!"

"Okay, let's go!" Tamaki yelled, racing off with a firm grip on Kyoya. Silently understanding Honey, Mori simply nodded. Like a silent _I trust you_.

"I bet the fireworks are going to be much prettier outside than from in here." Nami said out loud to herself.

"I wouldn't know, I've only ever seen them from out there." A voice came from the door. Nami turned, surprised, to see Honey in the door. For a second, she wondered how he could look so different. From the time she'd seen him when he was in middle school, to his 1st-year school picture, he hadn't changed a bit.

But now, he was about 5'5" with a face a super-model could only dream of. And at the moment, he'd ditched the bunny and was in a grown-up looking Ukata.

"What are you doing here, Honey?!" she asked, stunned. "I didn't think you should watch the fireworks alone. But I knew you didn't want everyone to miss the festival, so I came by myself." He said, coming and sitting on the bed.

"How'd you know to look here?" she asked him. "When I saw you in Music Room #3, I knew it wasn't the first time. The first time I saw you, you were sitting at that window seat, refusing to look at me. You were completely alone." He said, looking at her kindly.

"It wasn't the first time any of you had seen me," Nami relented, telling the truth to the older boy. "Kyoya was his brother's assistant on my medical case, Tamaki was brought by Kyoya to visit me, you hit your head falling off the roof, Mori was with you with a eye patch from kindo, the twins were here because Kaoru nearly got hit by a car, and Haruhi was here for her mother.

"Each one of you were right there, in that bed. And only one of you remembered me. But that was because he was my doctor. We're all friends now, though. I know that I wasn't the only one with lonely festivals. And even know I got sick again, everyone's together."

Honey smiled. "That's right, Na-chan. None of us are alone. Not even you."

Nami smiled. "It's not a festival for one anymore," she said, just as the fireworks began. The hosts stood on the hill of the shrine, and watched the lights together, while Honey and Nami lay in her hospital bed, watching them from inside.

"You know what, Na-chan. I like them better from in here," Honey said, just before falling asleep.

Mia walked in a few minutes later, to check on Nami's IV. "I figured it out, Mia." Nami said. "Figured what out?" The nurse asked and she put on a new IV bag. "I'm not entirely 022 anymore, but I'm not entirely the old Nami either. I havn't given up, but I'll be happy for both myself _and_ others.

"I just don't know how to yet," she said, before slipping off to sleep.

* * *

**This chapter is one of the more touching ones. After this comes a humorous and hectic time with love-triangles, ex-boyfriends, hospital visits, and moms. Keep reading!**


	11. Ch 10 - love triangles!

Chapter 10 – Love triangles!

Nami's eyes fluttered open. 7 smiling faces hovered over her.

"Na-chan, your awake!" one of the twins said. "Yep, I'm up Kaoru." She told him, sitting up. "Honey told us why you didn't call us," Kyoya said , in a "I do not approve" voice.

"Your such a snitch," she told Honey, laughing. It was like it was infectious, because in a matter of moments, all of them were laughing. "We brought you presents," Haruhi told her, holding out a bag. "Actually, that was Kaoru's idea," Kyoya said, smirking.

The younger of the two twins blushed. "I just figured that she was going to be sad she missed out on the festival," Kaoru said as an excuse.

The presents turned out to be perfect, in Nami's opinion. There were deep-fried pickles, flowers, a windmill, and a beautiful butterfly mask.

"Thanks so much, guys," She told them, receiving a bone-crushing group hug until she complained of not being able to breath. Suddenly, Tamaki jumped out of his seat. "Nami! When do you come back to school?!" he practically yelled at her.

"I'll be back Monday," she said, sounding uncertain. "I have an idea," Tamaki announced in his idiotic, overly-dramatic way. "One of us needs to stay with Nami, but I want the others to come with me!"

After pulling sticks, it was left up to Kaoru to stay with Nami. Hikaru protested violently, but the others finally got him to agree to leave his brother so that he could help with the "Top Secret Plan" Tamaki had.

"He's always been clingy, hasn't he?" Nami laughed. "Ya, how'd you guess?" Kaoru replied, chuckling.

Nami smiled. "Take a walk with me?" she asked him, getting out of bed. "It would be my pleasure," the red-head said in a british accent, putting her arm through his.

As they walked through the hospital garden, Nami told him about seeing him in the hospital and them promising to write. Kaoru looked embarassed. "Sorry about that. Back then, we didn't think much of other people, and we were constantly moving from one thing to the next."

Nami told him it was fine. After all, she couldn't have expected elementary kids to remember something as trivial as some girl they had known for two days.

"Hey, Kaoru, you noticed the love triangle too, right?" she asked hhim, grinning. He grimaced guiltily. "I have no idea what your talking about," he said quickly. Nami laughed. "You're a horrible liar," she told him. "But seriously, how dense can three people be?

"I mean, it's obvious Tamaki and Hikaru like Haruhi, but not only does she not realize it, neither do they!" The girl said, laughing her head off at her idiotic friends. "It's been that way since we _met_ Haruhi. Tamaki's completely obsesded with her, and Hikaru thinks he gets jelous because we're best friends with her."

-In the Club Room-

"So, he dragged us here on a Saterday to set up for club?" Hikaru asked, disappointed. "Yep. He says that Monday's club is going to be a festival, just like yesterday's. He even invited all the other clubs to have booths." Kyoya said.

"Really," Hikaru said, exsasperated. "He didn't need to go that far."

Honey and Mori were busy carrying all the tables from the club room, down to the court yard. "Hey, Takashi?" Honey said, as they got back to the club room to grab more tables. "Hmm," the quieter boy asked.

"You noticed the love triangle too, right?" He asked, looking out the window. "Which one," Mori asked, coming to stand next to him. "The new one," Honey said. "With Na-chan."

Mori nodded. "Tamaki and Hikaru have been in their love triangle forever, but this one might actually get somewhere, ya know?" Honey said. "Kyoya and Nami and Kaoru," Mori said.

Honey turned towards the tall, silent boy and gazed up into his eyes. "She knows, too," Honey said after a moment. "She seems to know everything. About Tama-chan, and Hika-chan. Kyo-chan and Kao-chan too."

Mori nodded, before leaving with two more tables. Honey sighed. "Maybe she can help me out," he muttered, before grabbing a table and running after his best friend.


	12. Ch 11 - intresting

Chapter 11 – Interesting

"No peaking," Tamaki whined, holding his hands over Nami's eyes. The girl laughed. "I couldn't if I wanted to, Boss."

Tamaki gave a cry of surprise and fell over backwards. Luckily, Mori's reflexes were fast enough to cover Nami's eyes before she could see anything. "You sound just like them!" Tamaki sobbed from the ground. "Who, the twins? I mean, I guess it really isn't a surprise. Didn't you know that me and Haruhi have _every single class together?_"

Tamaki began weeping again as soon as she said this. "My poor, poor Daughter. My poor, poor Princess!" He sobbed. "You did that on purpose, didn't you," Haruhi said accusingly. Nami grinned. "Maybe just a little,"

"Ok, open your eyes." Kyoya said from _very_ close behind her. _What's he doing? He's so close, he's practically pressing against her. _Kaoru thought jealously, though he knew better than to say it out loud.

Nami gasped as she open her eyes. The court yard of Ouran had been turned into a festival, with blooming cherry blossom trees, and booths of food, and games, and artwork. "Come on, lets go!" Tamaki yelled, racing off while pulling Kyoya and Haruhi behind him. Hikaru ran after them, yelling how unfair it was to hog Haruhi.

"And to finish off the experience," Kaoru said, suddenly at Nami's side. She turned to see him holding out the beautiful butterfly mask that she had received from the real festival.

Smiling, Nami put the mask on. "Yo…It looks very pretty," Kaoru said, covering his tracks. Before the girl could respond, there was a loud crash from the direction that the others had run off in.

The two looked at each other and laughed before running after their friends.

"So, did you like it?!" the hosts exclaimed as they walked out of the entrance gates afterwards. "Yes! It was amazing," she told them, jumping up and down.

"Honey?" a voice asked. The hosts looked up to see a cute boy about Tamaki and Kyoya's ages standing in front of them. He had elegant brown hair and pretty eyes, and was dressed in a way that said "bad boy" but was obviously designer clothes.

"Naru!" the blonde boy yelled, grinning. Surprised, the hosts glanced between the boy and Honey. Besides Mori, they had never heard Honey call anyone by just their name. The boy smiled and walked up to Honey.

And kissed him on the mouth.

For a minute, the host club stared at him in silent shock. Then they all screamed (including Kyoya). The only ones not fazed by the scene were Mori and Nami.

When the boy pulled away, Honey simply rolled his eyes. "Noah, please don't be so dramatic. I mean, be broke up a month ago." He stated.

"I know, but I still like to greet you that way." The boy said, laughing like it was he did it to everyone. But then again, maybe he did.

"Everyone, this is my ex-boyfriend, Noah." Honey said, facing his friends. Most of them were still in shock. "Oops, sorry. I might have over did the introduction." Noah said, rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

Once Noah went on his way, saying he had an afternoon college class to get to, everyone finally recovered. "Well, that was interesting." Nami giggled, looping her arm through Honey's as they continued walking. "Really? I thought it was more of a inconvenience, Na-chan." The blonde replied. "Aw, don't be such a pestimist! You'll start to sound like Kyoya!"

"Hey!" Kyoya said, sounding as if the comment offended him. "Aw, did the big bad princess hurt the Shadow King's feelings," the twins teased him in a baby voice.

Kyoya looked just about to slap one of them when he ran into someone. "Oh, sorry." The boy said. The hosts leaned forward and looked at him more closely. He resembled Arai in some ways.

"Oh, Haruhi!" he exclaimed, running over to the boyish-looking-girl. "Roy? Wow, I havn't seen you since summer," she smiled. "I know! I wish I could talk, but I'm on a urgent errand for my dad. We should meet up sometime, it's been too long." He said.

"Ya, sure thing! I'll talk to you later," Haruhi replied back. The boy kissed her cheek before hurrying off. Again, all the hosts froze and then screamed; minus Nami, Mori, and Kyoya this time.

"Ha…Haruhi? Who was that?" Stuttered Tamaki, looking like a piece of paper.

"Roy? Oh, he's my ex-boyfriend. We dated over the summer; he's Arai's cousin." She said non-chalantly. Nami laughed as Haruhi walked off like it was nothing. With a little pulling and pushing, Nami and Honey got the guys moving again.

"Well, that was interesting" she told Honey again. This time he just laughed.

About a block from Nami's house, they saw another boy. He turned to look at them with a look of recognization on his face, like he was seeing someone he hadn't seen in years and barely recognized them.

"Come on, haven't we met enough ex-boyfriends today," Tamaki groaned. "I don't think I can take much more of this." Nami looked to whom Tamaki was talking about, and stopped walking. "That isn't an ex-boyfriend, Tamaki.

"That's my brother,"

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! **

**I'm getting disappointed in you guys! You need to review more!**

**And popsoda2121, I love you to death for always reviewing, but try writing something knew, other than the same old thing!**


	13. Ch 12 - Short Reunion

Chapter 12 – Short Reunion

"He's my brother,"

.

…

…

"WHAT?!"

The hosts yelled in unison.

"You didn't tell us you had a brother!" Tamaki exclaimed, looking ready to explode. "Well, you're just a box of mysteries, huh?" the twins laughed. "Not even I knew this," Kyoya put in, looking slightly uncomfortable that he hadn't known about this.

"Interesting," Honey said, and Nami gave a quick laugh.

"Nami…" The boy said, looking at a loss for words. "They told me you'd moved out of the hospital but," he started. "You didn't think I'd go home? Neither did I," Nami told him with a stern expression.

"What are you doing here, Noah," she asked in a commanding tone. "I came to see you, little sis." Suddenly, a huge smile brightened her face and she ran over to her brother. "I missed you," she said, hugging him.

Noah hugged her back. "Same here,"

After introductions, they all headed towards Nami's house.

Mia heard the door open and walked into the entrance hall to great them. When she saw Noah, she dropped the bowl she'd been carrying in surprise.

"Noah-sama," she said, picking up the bowl in surprise. "We didn't know you were coming. Your mother…" Noah cut her off. "She doesn't know I'm here. It was a quick decision."

Mia nodded and lead them into the parlor room. A couple of minutes later she brought them some tea.

"So mother…" Nami started. "Is as stuck-up and pompous as ever. But she's been talking about coming to see you." Noah said. "And father?" Noah snorted here, "Still as drunk and flitty as usual. I talked to him a few weeks ago and he was in Australia."

Nami rolled her eyes and shuffled her feet, even though she was sitting. It been a while since she'd seen any of her family, and she didn't know how to respond.

"How long will you be staying?" Kyoya asked, noticing her distress. "I'm not," Noah said. "At least, not for the night. I'm passing through on the way to a school event and thought I'd stop by."

The twins looked ready to pounce on him but Nami moved seats to right in between them. "It was good to see you, Noah. Tell mother I'm 2nd in my class, would you?" Nami said. Noah nodded, getting to his feet. "I'll try to come see you soon." Nami sat there for a moment, after he left, looking confused.

Then, she ran after him.

She yanked open the door and screamed. "Noah!" He was across the street, hand on the door to his car, when he looked up. "You didn't say it," she said, quieter this time, but loud enough for him to hear.

Noah opened the door to his car, then paused.

"Happy Birthday, little sister,"

The he got in his car and speed off. Nami turned around to see the hosts in the door way. "I almost forgot," she said. "He always shows up the day before."

For a minute, everything was quiet. "So cute!" the twins yelled, pouncing on her to give her a hug. "Birthday party, birthday party," Honey chanted, spinning Tamaki in circles.

Haruhi grinned at the other girl.

"You're in for it now,"


End file.
